Grandpa's in the closet
by CrazzyAssBadger
Summary: When Grandpa decided to snoop, the Kimiyashii girls decide to have some fun...
1. Raya & Kakashi

A/N: This all stemmed from a dream (and yes I have weird ass dreams like this all the time… I think I have problems too…) so it was quickly decided (for me, but decided none the less) that this would be good for my second fanfic. Also, as a forewarning, this includes many original characters… but that is okay. Still to avoid confusion, I feel it is my obligation as an author to at least list these characters.

In order of age, the Kimiyashii sisters are as follows: Rayanna, Amaya, Akira, Nariko, and Satoru.

Also appearing in this fic is Hoshino Kimiyashii, who is the girls' grandfather. He will be referred to as Grandpa though out this fic.

After Grandpa realized that he couldn't be everywhere his granddaughters were, he decided to make Jiraiya his spy. It didn't work… They then reverted to sneaking around, eaves dropping on the girls. But, they weren't as sneaky as they thought they were… Therefore, Raya decided that it was her job to piss them off. They took to hiding in Raya's bathroom while she and Kakashi were alone in her room. It was one such time that they heard this:

"Come on! I really want to! Please? For me?"

"No. What about your Grandfather? If we do this, he'll have my head!"

"No he won't! If anything goes wrong, I'll tell him that it's my fault."

"Like that would help! 'You could have said no!' That's what he'll say!'

"No he won't. Come on! You love me don't you?"

"You know that I do! But,.."

"And I love you! So do it…for me."

"And you're sure that you are okay with this? Once we start, it'll be really hard to stop…"

"But I won't want to stop!"

"Okay."

The sound of zippers and rustling fabrics brushing against each other fills the bathroom.

"Now, you're sure, right?"

"Yes! Now come on already!"

More noises fill the background, causing the two in the bathroom to stop breathing all together.

"Ow."

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"NO! Just startled, that's all."

For almost an hour the only sounds that could be heard coming out of the room were deep, labored breathing, giggles, small sounds of pleasure and the rustle of fabric as skin was moved quickly over it.

"That was great!"

"It was wasn't it! You want to do it again?"

Grandpa and Jiraiya: Oo speechless, shocked and disgusted, all at the same time (while still being in the bathroom)

"No. Not now. I want to get cleaned up a bit first."

opens bathroom door

By this point, the two men in the bathroom are on the floor twitching.

"How could you, Rayanna? I thought I brought you up better than that?"

"Yes. And I thought I knew how little shame you had. Now, I've seen a level below. A whole new sublevel of shamelessness!" Raya said glaring down at them holding a bottle of ink and a handful of paintbrushes. "Perverted old men." She added as she walked past them as if nothing happened.

As they watched her walk past Hoshino noticed that she was covered in various writing that looked like it had been put there by the bottled ink.

"Any reason why you are still in my bathroom?"

"No. I was just leaving actually."


	2. Nariko & Naruto

A/N: And here is short number two!! After I wrote the first one, I was commissioned (forced!!) to write one for everybody else. So here is number two.

"Come on! Do this one thing for me! Please!"

"No. You know I don't want to!"

"B-but…"

"I've never done it before and I don't want to hurt you…"

Grandpa and Jiraiya (in the closet this time): OMFG

"But I have! I know what I'm doing. And you are a fast learner! Plus, you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, would you?"

"NO! Of course not! But that doesn't mean that—"

"Yes it does! Now come over here. Oops! Almost forgot—"

The sound of Nariko rushing to the other side of the room can be heard. Then the sound of soft, Latin music begins.

"Okay. Come over here. Ready to begin?"

"Yeah. Here goes nothing!"

The sound of two bodies moving in sync joined the music.

"YES! Right there! That's perfect!"

"That's what I thought!"

"Oh! Stay right there!"

As the music comes to an end, there is a soft applause shared between the two teens.

"See, that's not so bad, is it?"

"No! I kinda wanna do it again."

At that precise moment, Grandpa storms out of the closet.

"No sir you will not do that again!"

"But why? You can't expect to be a great dancer after just one go!" the blonde girl frowned at her grandfather, while he twitched. "Why were you in my closet?"

"Umm..."He had no reasonable response...so he ran.

"Hmm...whatever." Nariko turned back to Naruto."One more time."

Naruto smiled and pressed play.

A/N: Please review to let me know what you think! I'm not sure how I feel about this fic, so let me know how I can make it better!


	3. Amaya & Garra

"Come on! Please! I really want to!"

"No."

"No. Not now. Maybe later. Be quiet. Stop talking about that. That's all you ever say! Can't you just do this ONE thing for me?"

"It's not as much fun as you think."

"How do you know? Have you ever done it before?"

"Yes actually. I used to do it a lot, but I stopped once I started getting older. I didn't have anyone to do it with, so there wasn't much I could do."

"Oh. That's sad. I'll do it with you. And as for the not being fun part, I think that's my decision to make. But I'll never be able to decide if I like it if you don't let me at least try!"

Grandpa and Jiraiya (in closet, yet again) :HOLYFRICKIN'CRAP!!

"Fine. Come get on the bed."

"Okay. I'm ready!"

"I'm telling you, it's not as great as you think it's gonna be."

"Yes it will be."

As their voices fell silent, a very strange sound filled the room. It sounded like something was scooting around on the bed. Now on the floor. Wait, did it just move to the wall? Soft giggles came thought the door as the sound moved back onto the bed.

"See. Not that much fun."

"Hey! I wasn't done!"

"Fine."

The unidentifiable noise continued, this time followed by small, pleased sounds from both in the room.

"See. Fun, correct?"

"I suppose. But only with you."

"Stop right now!" Grandpa shouted as he sprung forth from the closet. As he opens his eyes, he sees Amaya on her bed in front of Garra. Around them was a pile of sand, which Amaya was playing with.

"What's wrong? Wait, were you in my closet?"

"Uhhhh…ummm…no?"

A/N: Yeah, not really that Garra-ish, but it made me happy…so I wrote it anyway!


	4. Kohaku & Neji

"Come on! Please! I really want to!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because this is neither the time, nor the place to be doing this!"

Grandpa (closet still…I bet you didn't know that's where he would be! ) 'At least one of them is smart'

"Sure it is!"

"What would your grandfather think?"

"I don't really care! This isn't his decision to make!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea. At least not now."

"And why is that?"

"Because we've never tried anything like this before and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt! Well not on purpose anyway. But I don't care!"

"Hmph."

"Please? Do this for me."

"Fine, but make sure you tell me if you want to stop."

"Okay. But that won't happen."

There was a quiet chuckle as the two could be heard moving into position.

"Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!"

"STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" was what they heard as they saw Grandpa jump dramatically out of the closet. He blushes slightly as he sees Akira squaring up to Neji while taking on the Hyuugas fighting stance. "Oh…ummm. Bye."

A/N: Yes, this one is short. That can be attributed to the fact that Grandpa sees her as the most innocent out of all of the girls. He's probably right.


	5. Satour & Sasuke

"Come on!"

"No!"

"But I'm bored!"

"So?"

"This will make me un-bored!"

"You should do this because you want to, not because you're bored."

"That's not what you said last night…"

Grandpa (our friend in the closet, ) _thoughts_ '_Last night? There was a last night?'_

"That was then and this is now."

"Please?"

"If I do, will you stop whining?"

"For now…"

"Okay. Get ready."

There is a large commotion as pieces of furniture are moved, lights are turned off, and people scoot around on the floor.

"Ready."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"I don't know. Are you sure _you_ can handle _me_?"

"I guess we're about to find out."

"Yep!"

"Oh yeah."

"YES! You got it!"

"I know!"

"No you don't! Don't you _dare _stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe."

"Good!"

Those types of conversations kept going for…well…quite some time (closets don't have clocks ). But it had to end…eventually.

"Whew. So, what did you think?"

"That works, I guess."

"Personally, I thought that I was amazing!"

"Well, it was better than last night, but you still suck some major ass."

"Hmph. Then I suppose we'll just have to do it again…"

"Let's go!"

Grandpa stumbled wildly out of the waving his arms theatrically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL NOT DEFILE HER AGAIN!" as his rant dwindles, he catches sight of a TV screen with a video game hooked up to it, that's getting ready to start.

"Well seeing as I still suck, I'm not sure that I can do anything to her. And you may want to get out before I decide to make you leave." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh…right. I was just passing through anyway."

A/N: And thus, it is finished. Let me know what you think. If you like it enough, I might try to do it again…Thanks for reading! Love, Raya


End file.
